Blastatrons
Alpha Prime is now a war-torn husk of the glorious world that used to be. In a time now lost to history, a brilliant race thrived there. The planet was then called Mariedian. With technology the Mariedians ended crime; with technology they ended hunger; and with technology they ended war. Life was good. Hard labor was preformed by the Robota, complex machines design to perform arduous tasks. It was one grief-stricken scientist who after losing a child to a fatal accident, changed that beautiful world’s history forever. In an effort to save the child from death, he twisted science to preserve the soul of his child in the metal encasings of a Robota. Thus, the Soulborgs were born. Three Millennia pass, and now the Soulborg rule the planet, fighting among themselves in a constant state of war. Mariedians still exist, mostly as slaves on the prison planet Isadora. But there is a resistance. Small factions of Mariedians, driven deep underground, still fight the Soulborg. The Blastatrons, and their counterparts the Gladiatrons, were built to mimic the size, movement, and guerrilla fighting style of the Mariedian resistance — for the Mariedians continue to adapt and survive against great odds. While that disgusts many Soulborgs, others envy those traits. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 5 *Range: 7 *Attack: 1 *Defense: 2 *Points: 60 *Figures Per Squad: 4 Abilities *'Gladiatron Movement Bonding': Before taking a turn with Blastatrons, you may move 4 Gladiatrons you control up to 5 spaces each. *'Homing Device ': When attacking a non-adjacent figure, add 1 attack die for every Soulborg who follows Vydar that is adjacent to the defending figure. Updated When attacking a non-adjacent figure, add 1 attack die for every Soulborg who follows Vydar who you control that is adjacent to the defending figure. Synergy *'Gladiatron Movement Bonding' Gladiatron Units Gladiatrons *'Homing Device ': Soulborg Units that Follow Vydar Gladiatrons Major Q9 Major Q10 Major X17 Fellow Blastatrons *Laglor: Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura Being Vydar units with a range greater than 4, Blastatrons may benefit from Laglor’s Vydar’s Range Enhancement Aura ability. *Warden 816: Guard Leadership As Guards, Blastatrons may benefit from Warden 816's Guard Leadership ability. *Deathwalker 9000: Range Enhancement Being Soulborg Guards, Blastatrons may benefit from Deathwalker 9000's Range Enhancement ability. *Sacred Band: Disciplined Army Defense Bonus Having "Disciplined" personalities, Blastatrons are compatible with the Sacred Band's Disciplined Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game Using Movement Enhancements When using the Gladiatron Movement Bonding, can the Gladiatron’s movement be enhanced by anything like roads, or auras to increase the amount of spaces it can move? No. That is a static move value. The 4 Gladiatrons that you choose to move may move up to 5 spaces each, but cannot move any further. (Hasbro FAQ) Whose Vydar Soulborgs Apply? Can an opponent’s Vydar Soulborg figures adjacent to my target enhance my Blastatron’s Homing Device special power? No, only Soulborgs who follow Vydar that you control contribute to your own Blastatron’s Homing Device special power. (Hasbro FAQ) Strategy Although more expensive than other ranged squads, the Blastatron/Gladiatron combo can be deadly, especially with Major X17, Major Q9 and Major Q10 as support. When using Blastatrons, first move their accompanying Gladiatrons out with the movement bonding and lock down some of your opponents with their Cyberclaws (save large figures for X17). Now that the Gladiatrons are next to figures, attack those figures with your newly boosted Blastatrons (due to their homing device ability). Remember that Gladiatrons cannot attack, only move. Category:Vydar Category:Soulborg Category:Common Squad Category:Thora's Vengeance Category:Valkrill's Gambit